


There Are Angels Watching Over Us

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John, Bobby Is Too Far Away, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Dean Is Gabriel, Dean is ten, Friendship, Mary Winchester (Briefly Mentioned), Sam is Six, School, The Play is A Nativity, Weechester, dean is an angel, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is once again absent from the boy's lives. However this is possibly one of the first times Dean has ever been upset over it, as he had been roped into the school play (but was actually quite proud of it) and wanted his Dad to be there to see it. On the night, a dejected Dean expects to find the audience empty of anyone who cares about him, and is surprised to find someone very special cheering him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Angels Watching Over Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really quickly because I forgot to post today and it got to midnight and I'm hoping it will register as having been posted yesterday. We shall see.   
> Enjoy!

Dean had been roped into the school's nativity play. His teacher had commented he should do something to try and make friends, as he was always alone when outside. It wasn't that the ten year old didn't want to make friends, just that he saw no point in it. What was the point of making attachments to a place they would only have to leave within a month? Of course, his brother had no such inhibition, and threw himself into friendships and school work whole heartedly. It was something Dean loved him for. 

Of course, after his teacher had said this Dean told her he'd try - lying through his teeth, naturally, but he hoped it didn't show. 

But apparently it did show, because Dean's teacher (Miss George) decided that he wasn't trying hard enough, and cast him as an angel in the nativity play. But not just any angel, the angel Gabriel. The most important angel of all. Which meant he'd have to attend every stupid meeting and God damned rehearsal. Fantastic. 

However, it wasn't just the humiliation of being in the play at all that made Dean want to throw something, it was the humiliation that he would have to face if his father or Sam ever found out. So he kept it quiet. Dad wasn't around anyway, so all he had to do was stuff any fliers or letters to the bottom of his bag and be done with it. Sam may be annoying sometimes, but Dean knew he wouldn't go through his things. 

The white robe they fitted him with made him want to vomit. The huge, over the top, feathery angel wings they gave him next was worse. The gold tinsel halo set upon his head made him want to cry. Could this get any worse? He was only grateful he didn't have to sing. Praise the Lord. 

After a few rehearsals, Dean began to enjoy it. His lines were easy to learn and when he wasn't on stage he could sit and talk with some other kids their teacher had roped into the play to 'help with their confidence'. They were just as embarassed as him with their respective parts, so they didn't make fun of Dean about his costume or acting skills or any of it. It made him feel happy, knowing he had friends and people who (at least sort of) cared for him. He hadn't felt that in a while. 

As his pride of and enjoyment of the work he was doing grew, he found that he desperately wanted someone to witness it. Sam was a no go. If Sammy saw him in his wings he'd never be cool to his little brother ever again, and he couldn't handle that. Bobby was over ten states away, and even though Dean knew he'd come if he asked but he didn't want to bother him with it. So he called his father, although that was almost as bad as Sam. But in the end he decided it was worth it, because Dean's only accomplishment so far is taking care of his little brother. He wanted to do something else with his life - however brief it ended up being - and he wanted someone to know about it. Because what was the point if only he knew? 

"Dean? What's wrong?" John's voice was slightly panicked, but still as stern and gruff as always. "Is Sammy okay?" 

"Yeah he's fine," Dean replied easily, hoping to put his father at ease. It hurt him slightly that his father never asked if he was okay, but at least he cared about Sammy. That kid deserved the love of the whole world (in Dean's eyes at least). "I, uh, wanted to know when you're getting back." 

There's a long pause on the other end of the line. "Why?" 

"Because..." God this was harder than he thought it would be. "Because I'm in the school play, and it's kind of a big deal, and, um, I know it would make Sam happy if you were home for Christmas." 

John's answer was immediate. "I already told you I wouldn't be home for Christmas, Dean."

"I-I know," Dean muttered. "I'm sorry sir." 

His dad's voice was surprisingly tender as he answered. "No need to call me sir, Dean. You're not in trouble. I wish I could be there with you guys too." He paused. "Tell you what, why don't you get Sammy to go? He could take pictures fo-"

"NO!" Dean said, perhaps a bit too loudly. "No way. I am not letting Sammy see me in angel wings. I'll never live it down." 

John chuckled. "So you're an angel, huh?"

Dean nodded, almost proudly. "Gabriel." 

"Woah," John said, sounding slightly impressed. Well, more surprised than impressed "Good luck."

Then he ends the call. Dean wants to kick something. Couldn't his dad care about something enough to stop hunting for once? Was going to one freaking school play too much to ask? Jeez. 

The letter for tickets stays at the bottom of Dean's bag. He tries to forget about it. 

He can't.

Christmas Eve came around way too quickly. Sam fell asleep surprisingly early, giving Dean an easy way to sneak out of the motel and make his way to the school. If his Dad knew he was leaving Sammy like this he'd skin him. He's just glad John never asked about arrangements for Sam or when the play was when he called him a few nights ago. As he pulled on his robe (oh who's he kidding? This thing was a glorified dress) and wings and placed the halo on his head he couldn't help but start shaking. When he checked the school hall was packed. Parents were even standing at the back since the seats were all filled up. Before he had just been performing to a few teachers and the odd student while in rehearsals. Why didn't he consider it? Oh God what had he got himself into?

But then the curtain went up, and all he could think of was how happy he was he didn't have to go on immediately. Somehow it seemed like an enternity until he had to make his way on stage, but it also only felt like seconds. He was sure the entire audience could see him shaking, but he didn't have time to dwell on this, as the moment he and his wings were fully visible on the stage, and excited voice somewhere in the crowd shouted "Dean!" 

The ten year old's eyes widened hugely, and he turned (horrified) to find Sam - his Sammy - sitting in the front row. With a camera. And a phone. And a ticket. Amused chuckles went through the crowd at Sam's exclamation and Dean's expression. The town they were in was small. Everyone knew about the Winchester brothers. The boys who loved each other more than anything, who's father was absent, who will probably be gone by new years, considering their track record. 

As Dean stared Sam kept smiling. But not because he wanted Dean to be embarrased. (No, embarrasment wasn't something six year old Sam felt often, and not something he thought Dean had ever felt.) But because he was excited to see his brother in a play. He was excited, and proud, that Dean was doing this. Dean didn't have friends, ever, and Sam desperately wanted him to. He wanted him to have fun, too, and to Sam being on stage and being dressed as an angel was probably fun. He wanted Dean to be happy. 

Seeing this in his little brother's eyes filled Dean with more confidence he ever thought possible. His lines come out easily and fluidly, and he's not even shaking any more. When his lines are done Sam claps enthusiastically, which makes Dean and several others smile as he leaves the stage. 

Afterwards, when he's taking his bow with everybody else he can't help but smile at Sam, who is standing on his seat because everyone else is standing and he doesn't like to feel short. When the bow is done everyone is meant to walk back to a classroom to stage, but Dean goes straight for Sam, who squeals, jumps off the chair and squeezes Dean so hard around his middle the older boy thinks he might bruise. "Dean! Dean! That was really cool! I know you didn't want me to go but my teacher told me you were Gabriel and I didn't know who Gabriel was but then I did some research and I found out and then I found out we should have been given letters for tickets but we hadn't had one so I asked for a new one and called Dad and asked if I could borrow some of the emergency to pay for it and he said yes so I paid and handed in the letter to the office - you know the one at the front of the school? The lady's really nice - and I got a ticket and then I pretended to sleep and you left and then I followed you here because Dad called the woman at the motel and told her to give me an extra key so I could leave and he also told about a camera uncle Bobby gave me and told me to take pictures but it can take videos too and I worked out how to do it isn't that cool and you were really good and Dad wanted to listen to the play so he's on the phone now and he wants to talk to you because he thought it was cool too but he also said before that I should be sneaky if I'm going to go because you didn't want me to see you as an angel which I don't get because I think you look really nice and I like angels and I love you." 

It takes Dean several moments to register all that, and Sam was so loud that everyone else in the hall has gone silent to listen. When he has finally registered it he finds Sam hugging him tightly again, but this time he's holding the phone up towards Dean's face and he can hear his dad's voice on the other end. "Dean? You there?" 

He takes the phone and lifts it to his ear. "Yeah I'm here. Sammy sure can talk." Most people have stopped watching them now, but there's still the odd few. 

His dad laughs loudly. "He sure can. I'm surprised you made sense of all that. I'm very proud of you, son." 

"For what, being the only one able to understand the language of the Sammy Winchester?" 

John laughs again. "Yes, that, but also for the play."

Dean feels an unfamiliar emotion choking him. "For the play?" 

"Yeah!" John exclaims. "It takes guts to go on stage, kid. I'm very proud of you. Your mother would be too." 

The ten year old's lip trembles, and he can feel tears in the corners of his eyes. "She would?" He whispers. 

"Very," John answers seriously. "She always believed in angels." 

When he ends the call after a minute or two Dean is shocked to find Sam gone. However, he hasn't gone far. He's only a few feet away, and he's hugging a random man as his wife watches, amused and endeared. Dean arrives just in time to hear what Sam is saying. "...'an thank you for letting me sit down and giving up your seat so I could see Dean." Sammy turns to the woman and attacks her next, locking his little arms around her legs. "'An thank you for filming Dean so my dad can see Dean because Dad wants to see Dean." He lets go of her then, smiling up at them both before running back to his brother, locking his arms around him, not saying anything this time. 

"Sorry about that," Dean mutters to the couple, who only laugh and shake their heads as their child approches. Dean can only smile.

After getting changed and being informed he's allowed to keep his costume and then stuffing it into his backpack with Sam's phone, camera and ticket, Dean takes his younger brother's hand and they begin the walk home. It's dark and cold and they both know that the motel room won't be much different. They know there's no tree and no presents or parents, but despite that for the first time they feel normal. Their Dad is proud of Dean for something that doesn't involve a weapon, and Dean actually did something that didn't involve a weapon. Although Dean is slightly miffed, because he knows he's getting a lecture when Dad gets back. Apparently Sam had called their Dad before Dean, which was why he didn't inquire on arrangements for the child, which also means he knows Dean was just going to leave his little brother alone if they hadn't already made arrangements. But oh well, because Sam was there and safe, and this was quite possibly the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way longer than intended. And different than intended. Hope it was okay.


End file.
